Battle City Blast
by Latara Hanu
Summary: After receiving a letter from Yugi and the gang, Tara goes back to Domino to visit. But this visit, is turning into a nightmare! "Battle City's going to be an all out war." "Why do I have the feeling he's right?"
1. Prologue

**B-B-Battle City Blast! Oh yeah!**

**Espeon-*Shakes head* Idiot.**

**Yeah, yeah. I decided to post this anyway, cause I just LOVE Battle City. Well, most of it anyway. This chapter is the prologue and, if I haven't already, I will post the actual chapter soon. It starts a few days after I got back from Domino the first time. So no, it doesn't really explain why that shiz in the last chapter of Dueling In: Duelist Kingdom happened. That's for another story: Why Can't Life Ever Be Easy? So I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter. I'm still on Vacay so chapter will be flying out like hot-cakes!**

**Espeon-What?**

* * *

"Sam, give that back!" "Make me!" I grabbed his shirt, dragging him back over to me and grabbing the card out of his hand. I then proceeded to toss him, literally _toss _him, onto the couch. "Hey!" "You stole mah card." I walked into the kitchen, where Ava was sitting on the counter reading a book. I hopped up beside her. "To Kill A Mockingbird. Heard it's a great book." She glanced up, sighing. "How can you be so calm about having to live with _them_." She tiled her head towards the boys, who were doing...stuffs. "Um...cause I'm not always reading books and actual know how to 'be a boy'." I did the last part in little air quotes. Ava started laughing. " 'Be a boy'? What's that supposed to mean?" "Be like one of the guys. Less like a girl." "Easy for you to say." "Hey, you're talkin' to a freakin' _princess_. Ah grew up with dresses and..." I shivered. "_Heels._" Ava burst out laughing, getting shocked looks from all the guys.

**"Ava doesn't 'laugh' very often. Not unless Parker's making a total fool out of himself. Which, believe it or not, isn't that often."**

I started laughing along with her. _No matter how bossy you get, Ava Ayala, you are still my sister. _Not literally, of course. Ava has dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes. She's 5'5, give or take a few centimeters, and the second smartest girl I know. The first being Tecna. We stopped laughing when the doorbell rang. The five of us watched curiously as Parker talked to someone outside. He closed the door, an envelope in his hand. "Tara, M.J dropped off this letter for you." "Letter? From who?" "Uh..." He looked down at the note, squinting. "Squiggly lines." I slid off the counter, my boots clacking softly on the floor. Walking over to Peter, I grabbed the note from his hand. "Baka." I said, flicking him."It's note squiggly lines, it's Japanese." I looked down at the envelope. "It's from _Yūgi soshite, gyangu__._" "In English?" Luke asked. "Yugi...and the gang." I slit the envelope open with my claws, taking out the letter.

_To whoever gets this...but hopefully Tara._

I snickered. _Joey. _

_We know it hasn't been very long since you saw us, but we still miss ya. _  
_So maybe you can come visit?_  
_We know it's a long way from New York to Domino, but with your magic_  
_you can get here lickety split! So what do ya say?_  
_Grandpa already has the guest room ready, and a few cards we both think you'll like._  
_If you're busy, we understand. But, try to come. Please?_

I smiled. _Yugi._

_I was thinking we could have a girls' day out! Wouldn't that be fun?_  
_I'm stuck hanging around with the guys. I'm not saying it isn't exciting but..._  
_well, it would be nice to hang out with a girl. My age. You know?_

_Tea..._

_A girls' day out? Tea, you're crazy._

_Tristan. Definitely Tristan._

_Anyway, we'd love to have you back here!_  
_I want a rematch! You threw our Duelist Kingdom Duel!_  
_And I'd love to duel you too. I never got the chance._  
_If you beat the King of Games, well that would be-_  
_TRISTAN!_

_Get here if ya can!_

_The gang._

_P.S, I've finally perfected my ninja skills! You have been warned!_

I laughed, looking at a smiling Danny. "Joey." We said in unison. I flew into Ava's and my room, stuffed a few things into my bag and flew over to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "Uh..." I looked down. _Not in my ...got my bag..._ I glanced to my side, a pink cat staring back at me. _And Espeon. Oh! _I flicked my wrist, a spiral of magic going over me, then disappearing.

My outfit for the trip? A grey, waist-length tank top that had 'Yolo' written across it with a red glow. A star with the same design was on the side. Of course, I had my jean shorts, black gloves and boots. My hair was in a ponytail and the Millennium Necklace was intact. I grabbed the Winged Dragon of Ra off the counter and flew out the door, yelling, "Love ya guys!" _Really? _Sam's voice said in my head. _You know what I mean, Bucket-Head. _

**...**

I mentally slapped myself. Why, you ask? Because I forgot the Time-Zones were different. It was two A.M in Japan! I sighed, sitting on the steps of the Kame Game Shop. I was about to grab a book when the door opened. Glancing back, I saw a half-awake Yugi standing in the doorway. "Sorry, Yug." I whispered. "Forgot the time difference." Yugi smiled. "Oh, it's okay. I didn't think you'd come so fast." I laughed softly, Yugi joining in. He shut the door carefully and sat down beside me. I automatically gave him a big hug.

**"I don't care how early it is, I am giving me lil' friend a hug! Deal!"**

"Nice to see ya." "Same here." He yawned, causing me to giggle. "You are just so...adorable!" Yugi blushed slightly. "Um...thanks?" I laughed. "Sorry, but you really are." We chatted for a bit, not about anything in particular, just...stuff. "So, wait...the place where the rest of your team lived got blown up, so they, along with you, are living in your friend Peter's house?" "Mmhmm." "It's four boys, against two girls?" "Yep." "And it's _not _torture to you?" "Not for me. It is for Ava, though." We both laughed slightly. "Hey, Yugi, would it be okay if I talked to Yami?" He tilted his head, before shrugging. "Sure." The Puzzle activated, and after the light died down I was looking at the Spirit of the Puzzle.

"Hey." "Hello. Why did you want to talk to me?" "Well actually, Luna wanted to talk to you, but she's asleep." "I see. What did she want to talk about?" "Don't know."...awkward silence...and then..."Damn, I never noticed how much you two look alike." Yami raised an eyebrow, obviously curious. "I mean, her hair has only two colors. Black with blonde bangs, but she has the same eye color, though hers is more purple. And she's tall, like taller than me. Not by much, but still." _Wait..._

**Chibi Tara runs up my head and pulls a cord, turning on a light bulb.**

"Holy crap!" I whisper-yelled. "What is it?" "When I found the Millennium Necklace, some hieroglyphs said she was the Pharaoh's daughter. I thought it was that time's pharaoh, but pharaohs are usually called just that, unlike Kings." "What are you saying?" "The Millennium Items are from ancient Egypt, and since you two are the Spirits of the Puzzle and Necklace, you guys have to be from the same time! Luna already knows that, but her memories are all whacked. Seriously, Ava and I spent a whole weekend trying to un-whack 'em. Anywho, she can't identify her dad, or any of her relatives!" "You think we're related?" "It's a long shot, but it's possible!" "I-I don't know." "I know it sounds crazy, but it might mean somethin'! Aren't you willing to try?" He was about to answer, when the door opened once again. "Yugi, what are you-oh, hello Latara." "Mr. Motou." "Come in, it's late and it's cold." Yami and I glanced at each other, but went in anyway.

_We will continue this tomorrow._

_You mean today?_

_Today, tomorrow, whatever! Remember it's yesterday in New York!_

I heard Yami laugh, then it turned into Yugi's laughter. I laughed to myself, walking into the guest room.


	2. Mystery Duelist

**The actual chapter one! Yay! So, let me just clear up a few things.**

**Luna has pitch black hair, like me, but blonde-ish bangs, like Yugi/Yami whoever you wanna call 'em. She has deep purple eyes, and is actually an inch or two taller than me. You guys will see this in my Dawn of the Duel story, but I'll tell ya now anyway. Luna can/could use summoning magic, but not to summon Duel Monsters. Her summons are more like spells. A few of her personal favorites are: Cerberus, Ice Serpent, Rotting Fodder and Heliphant. **

**I suspected that Yami and Luna knew each other five millennia ago, but never really brought it up cause I didn't know for sure. I didn't notice how similar they looked, but once I did I started to think they were related somehow. Of course, I'm not gonna tell you. You'll have to wait, and if you think you know how they're related (If they even are) tell me in PM, don't review it.**

**Oh, and when I call Tea Ta, it's pronounced Tay. **

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I threw on a black crop-top that had the words _Paramore It's Only A Spark_ with a spark-like heart around them, black and white shorts, no not jeans, my black gloves and black and white high-tops. Why the sudden change in attire? Well, Yugi said that they were going to a soccer game, so I thought I'd dress in something a bit more...light? Anywho, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Upon walking out the door, I was 'attacked'. "Gah!" I almost fell on my bum, but regained my balance before that happened. "Tara! I'm so glad you came! When did you get here?" "About One p.m New York time. So Two a.m here. Nice to see ya, Ta." She let go of me, smiling. "Joey and Tristan will be so glad to see you! But I'll warn you now, Joey's been practicing his stealth. Still trying to sneak attack you." I thought back to the note. "Yeah...he said that in the letter." She giggled, looking up at a window. "Yugi?!" She yelled out. "I'm coming!" He yelled back.

A few moments later, Yugi came out the door. "Finally!" Tea exclaimed, pulling Yugi's sleeve. "Let's go already!

**...**

"So, Yugi, who do you think will win the game?" Tea asked, but he didn't know. "I'm not very interested in sports, Tea. You know that..."

He stopped when we saw a mysterious robed fortune teller at the side of the street. "That's so childish." I heard Tea mutter under her breath. "I need a personal item of yours in order to tell your future. Maybe that trinket of yours." The Fortune teller pointed to the puzzle. Yugi was reluctant, but finally handed over the Puzzle. "I see that this Millennium Item now belongs to me!" the fortune teller said, overturning his table and running off. I slashed the table in four with Wolverine's claws, but the teller was gone. I growled, looking at Tea and Yugi. "I'll go after him. You guys stay here." My outfit changed into a red and yellow suit with a little thunderbolt on my chest. "Back in a flash." I said, before speeding away. _Great...I absorbed Wally's sense of humor too._

I caught a glimpse of a robe and went to follow it, only to find out it was a trash bag. A trash bag that was near a wall. I ran smack into the wall, bouncing back a foot or so. "Ow..." I said, rubbing my head. "So not Aster." I muttered, turning around when I heard footsteps. "Tara?" Yugi asked, helping me up. "So uh...he's not here..." "I can see that. What happened?" "I thought I saw him, but it turned out to be a trash bag. How'd you get so far? Unlike me, you don't have heightened smell." "I followed the arrows." He pointed back to a wall that had a piece of paper with an arrow on it. I laughed nervously. "Must of been going so fast I didn't even see 'em. That might things a bit easier."

We followed the arrows to an old warehouse, and went inside. "I think I can sense the spirit..." A strange voice laughed, and a spotlight revealed the Millennium Puzzle fastened to the wall by an eye bolt. "If you want your Puzzle back, you'll have to duel for it!" More lights came on, and we saw a dueling arena in the middle of the warehouse. "Who are you and what do you want with the Millennium Puzzle?" "I want the Puzzle's power, but according to the ancient rules, I have to win it in a duel." But he wouldn't tell us who he was, only that he was familiar with the Millennium Items. I saw behind the fortuneteller another person, holding a golden rod. I remembered seeing it in my book, it was called the Millennium Rod, and could take control of minds.

Yugi didn't want to duel—it was already his Puzzle! But he had no choice but to accept the challenge. He tried to connect with the spirit of the Puzzle, but the bond was weak. Little Yugi would have to duel alone. "But I've never fought a duel without you," Yugi protested (forgetting that just a little while ago, he dueled Rebecca without the spirit's help). I heard a small voice, Yami's voice, telling Yugi to trust in himself and he'd do fine. Vowing to believe in the heart of the cards, Yugi ascended the dueling platform.

_Luna, if I can get close enough to the puzzle, do you think you can get inside?_

_Possibly. How would that help?_

_I don't know! But you wanted to talk to Yami and are not needed here so..._

_Okay. Just get me close._ I very casually unclipped the necklace, using my telekinesis to levitate it over to the puzzle. I saw a small light and guessed our plan worked. Bringing the necklace back over to me, I looked up at the duel.

Yugi had a card face-down in defense, while our mystery duelist had Mechanical Chaser and Bugroth to the field. Yugi noticed that the mystery duelist was playing machine monsters, and there was only one player we knew who had a deck full of machine cards. "Show yourself, Bandit Keith!" he said, and the mystery duelist pulled back the cowl of his robe, revealing that he was indeed Bandit Keith! _But why would Bandit Keith disguise himself and try to steal the Millennium Puzzle? The last time we saw Keith was at Duelist Kingdom, when Pegasus ejected him from the island after his duel with Joey. _Yugi asked what happened to him, but Keith said he wasn't Keith—Bandit Keith was just a mind-slave!

**"Are you guys getting any of this? Cause I for one am totally lost."**

He explained that he fished Bandit Keith out of the sea, and turned him into a puppet to do his bidding. For a moment, the man's control of Keith sliped, and he called out for help. But then Keith's eyes went blank again, and he told Yugi to continue the duel. Then, he summoned Machine King in attack mode, which increased its attack by 100 points for every machine monster on the field, raising its attack to 2500 points. It destroyed Yugi's defense monster, Silver Fang.

Yugi played another monster in defense. Bandit Keith summoned another machine monster, Megasonic Eye, pumping Machine King up to 2600 points. It destroyed Yugi's Giant Soldier of Stone. Yugi was determined to continue fighting. He looked down at me, and I gave him a big smile and two thumbs up. He smiled back and continued dueling. "Stop stalling!" And for a moment I saw the man controlling him, sitting in a throne-like chair, dressed in the same robes as Keith. Yugi played Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight, using Polymerization to fuse them into Gaia the Dragon Champion. Gaia the Dragon Champion destroyed Mechanical Chaser, taking 750 life points from Keith, as well as reducing Machine King's attack by 100 points.

Keith switched his weaker monsters to defense mode, and played Machine Conversion Factory to increase the attack and defense of all of his machine cards by 300 points. The Machine King's attack was up to 2800, and it destroyed Gaia the Dragon Champion. "Why don't you just give up and hand over your Puzzle?" The man controlling Keith asked. Yugi played Makiu the Magical Mist, which rusted the machine monsters, lowering their attack and defense points. Then he played Summoned Skull, whose attack was increased to 3250 by... something, and destroyed the Machine King.

Keith played Graceful Charity, allowing him to draw three cards from his deck—but he was actually pulling cards from his sleeve. He played the Zera Ritual magic card, allowing him to sacrifice his two remaining monsters on the field to summon the mighty Zera the Mant! Zera's attack was 2800 points, and it destroyed Summoned Skull, whose attack was back down to its normal 2500 points. Keith yelled at Yugi to make his move, and Yugi played a card in defense. Keith played Seiyaryu, a monster with 2500 attack points, in attack mode. Then, pulling another card from his sleeve, he played a magic/trap card face down, next he played the magic card Stop Defense to force Yugi's Koumori Dragon into attack mode. He used Zera to destroy the Koumori Dragon, reducing Yugi's life points to 400, and telling Yugi that the end was near. "And soon I will be the keeper of that Millennium Puzzle!" The mind controller gloated.

Yugi looked down at his Puzzle, bolted to the side of the dueling platform, and vowed never to let that freak get his hands on it! "This duel's not over." He said, and drew his next card. He played another monster in defense, and Keith attacked it with Seiyaryu, destroying the Mystical Elf. Then Keith placed two more cards in his magic/trap zone, and switched Zera to defense mode, telling Yugi his move would become clear soon.

Yugi drew and played a magic/trap card face down, and Dark Magician in defense mode, with Magical Hats to hide him. But Keith played his trap card, Magic Jammer, allowing him to negate Magical Hats by discarding a card from his hand. The Dark Magician was exposed! Then Keith turned over another card, the magic card Curse of Fiend, which switched all monsters on the field from attack to defense, or vice versa. Since he'd switched Zera to defense, it went into attack mode, and Yugi's Dark Magician was forced into attack mode as well. Then Zera attacked Dark Magician.

Yugi played his trap card, Mirror Force, to block Zera's attack, but Keith countered with his own trap card, Solemn Judgment, to destroy Mirror Force and negate its effect. He paid half of his life points to use it, but Zera was saved and the Dark Magician was destroyed—and Yugi had only 100 life points left! Yugi drew, and played a magic card face down, and a monster in defense mode, saying, "All right, let's see what you've got." Mind Slave Keith said, "It's time to end this duel, and claim the power that is mine!" Keith pulled another card from his sleeve, not even being particularly secretive about it, and played Tribute to the Doomed, a magic card that allowed him to destroy any monster on the field by discarding a card from his hand. "That's one of the rarest cards there is!" I exclaimed, but Yugi was ready for it with his trap card, the Living Arrow, which took Keith's magic and sent it back at him. Zera was destroyed.

Keith came back to himself, wondering what was going on and why he was wearing that robe?! "Now that Zera is gone, it's time for me to win this duel and take back my Millennium Puzzle!" Keith, however, didn't know what Yugi was talking about. Keith struggled as the mystery man attempted to regain control over him. The man took control briefly, and Keith rushed over to the Puzzle, saying that if he couldn't have it, no one could! He smashed the Puzzle against the wall, scattering it into its pieces. Yugi cried out in horror. Still struggling against the control, Keith thrashed around. Suddenly, Bakura swung down out of the rafters on a rope, knocking Keith over. Keith fell off the dueling ring.

**"Didn't the same thing happen in Pirates of the Caribbean 3?"**

Yugi jumped down from the dueling platform, asking Bakura what he was doing there. "Téa told me what happened." And picked up the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, saying at least it wasn't stolen. Yugi sadly took the pieces in his hands, hoping he could put it together again. It took him forever the first time, but since he had done it once already, he hoped that time would be easier. Bakura gave the missing piece back to Yugi, then climbed down from the dueling ring, falling on his butt and generally acting like a doofus, and walked away "I'll be along as soon as I unhook the chain." Which was still bolted to the wall with the top part of the Puzzle.

Crazed, Keith picked up a pipe and started waving it around, threatening the presence he thought he saw. We called out to him to stop, but Keith continued to fight the air, eventually hitting the controls of some machinery, causing sparks to fly and live wires to split, showering sparks on cans of gasoline. Keith's rampage had started a fire inside the warehouse! Desperately, Yugi pulled on the chain, trying to get his Puzzle free so we could get out, but it was too strong, and the fire was spreading fast. The windows and doors were covered in flames—_how will we be able to get out?_

I switched costumed again, this time to a red and orange armor-like one. I held my hands out, trying to control the fire. "Oi, hurry up!" I then heard a familiar voice at the door."Tristan, that you?!" "Yeah, it's me! Is Yugi with you?" "Yeah, we're togetha, but I can't control this fire for long. Get us out of here, mate!" "Okay, we'll just bust down the-did you call me 'mate'?" "It's an Aussie thing. I'll explain lata. If there is a lata." I heard someone try to kick down the door, most likely Joey and Tristan.

Yugi was still trying to put the Puzzle back together. The pounding on the door got louder, I got hotter and weaker, and Yugi fit a few more pieces of the Puzzle into place, as burning timbers fell around us. Finally, Joey and Tristan broke in, only to have Keith rush past them! "Did we just save Bandit Keith?" Joey asked. Yugi put the last piece of the Puzzle into place, yelling "Got it!", just as he began to collapse from the heat. I groaned, feeling weak and dizzy. _How does John do this?! _They tried to pull Yugi away, but he clung to the Puzzle, refusing to leave without it. Tristan went to grab Yugi's deck from the dueling station, while Joey tried to get the Puzzle free, and I tried to make sure we didn't get turned into toast. _Burnt _toast.

**"I know, I know, I use the joke way to much. But it fits, y'know?"**

Joey was having no luck with the Puzzle. Why did Yugi have to put it on such a thick chain!? Tristan took his turn pulling on the chain, but it wouldn't budge, and neither would Yugi. "We'll just have to think of some way to get it free!" Joey and Tristan grabbed lengths of pipe and try to break the chain, but it was too strong. Then Joey got the idea of putting the pipe through the hole of the eye bolt and using it as a lever to pull the bolt out of the wall! "Great! Now do it, or we're all barbied!" "What?" "BARBECUED YOU MORONS!" I yelled, the Aussie accent dropping for a moment. The boys pulled their hardest, and finally the bolt popped out.

**Tea's POV**

The fire department had arrived and was pouring water on the fire. I implored them to hurry—"My fiends are in there!" At last, Joey and Tristan, carrying Yugi, ran out of the burning building. _They're safe! _"Wait, where's Tara?" Joey tried to get back in, but the firefighters wouldn't let him. Just then, the warehouse collapsed! "Tara!" We yelled, when all of a sudden, there was a giant flash of light. When the light died down, Tara was standing in the rubble, with silver skin. She went to take a step, but fell forward. Joey, finally getting past everyone, caught her right before she hit the ground.

In the hospital, Yugi was sitting in his hospital bed, with us around him. _He's safe, and so is the Millennium Puzzle. _Gratefully, he thanked us. "You're the greatest friends a guy could ever had!" "That's what buddies are for." Joey said, glancing down at Tara, who was still unconscious. The doctors said that she didn't faint because of smoke inhalation, but from exhaustion. _Whatever she did, it drained a lot of her energy._ "I can't help but wonder what happened." Tristan said, before making fun of Joey's "brilliance" and pretty soon the two were at each other's throats, until Yugi threatened not to share his hospital food if they didn't knock it off. Sheepishly, they settled down. "The important thing is that we're all safe and together." Yugi said.

**Extra**

The boys pulled their hardest, and finally the bolt popped out. "Let's get outta here!" Joey yelled, as he and Tristan grabbed Yugi. They ran out, and I stayed behind them, making sure the fire didn't get out of control before they got out. _They're safe! _I heard Tea think, and sighed in relief, which was short lived. The building started to creak and cave in. Panicking, I switched costumes one last time, my skin turning metal. The warehouse collapsed and I tried to hold it up, but even with Piotr's strength, it was too much! _Only one other option... _I dug deep into my mind, searching the little boxes 'till I found the psyche I needed. Pulling it out, I took a deep breath. _I hope no one's close by... _Taking another deep breath, I focused, releasing a giant blast of energy. I opened my eyes, my vision hazy. I went to take a step, but fell forward, blacking out.

* * *

**Okie dokie. How'd you like that? I was gonna do the whole thing in my POV, but decided against it cause I wanted not only the hospital scene, but the suspense. I also didn't want you to wonder what happened, so I added the extra. **

**Powers used: Wolverine, Kid Flash/Flash, Pyro, Colossus, Nitro,**

**Did I get the Aussie accent right? I tried my best, but I suck at accents. Southern is the best one I can do, German in second. I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**Please review and I'll see ya'll later!**


	3. Dance to a Different Beat

**Ello! So, I'll get right to the point. I'm sure none of you are wondering about the title for the chapter, but in case any of you are, it's part of the lyrics to **_**Shakedown **_**from the **_**Tony Hawk Downhill Jam **_**game by **_**theSTART**_**. I just thought it kinda fit, plus I love that song to no end. There's also gonna be three more songs, **_**Icona Pop-All Night, R.P.G Rockin' Playing Game **_**and **_**Rihanna-Disturbia**_**. You could skip this chapter if you want, but I think it'll be a fun one. Okay, now that that's outta the way, enjoy!**

**Note: While singing (...) would be the secondary/backup person or the music depending on how many peeps are singing.**

**Another Note: I wrote this chapter and the next in Virginia. Forgot to post 'em. Whoops.**

* * *

Téa was on the front steps of the school, complaining about the rain. "Maybe I could make a run for it..." She didn't even notice I was behind her until I opened up my umbrella and put it over her. "You'd need to be Ant-Man to try and 'make a run for it' and expect not to get wet." She laughed softly, looking up at the umbrella. "Logos?" "Basically. That's K.F's, Kaldur's, Ms. M's, Arty's, Rob's, Zee's, S.B's and Mine." I pointed to each symbol/logo in order. Tea smiled. "Friends of yours?" "Mmhmm." "Tea, Tara!"

We turned around and saw our little friend. "Hey, Yugi." We greeted in unison. "I kinda need help, from both of you. The recent theft of the Millennium Puzzle reminded the spirit of the Puzzle how little he knows about his past. Maybe hanging out with you two might help the spirit figure things out." We didn't really know how we could help, but agreed to meet Yami the next day at Domino Station. Yugi then ran off, even though I called out to him. Turning to Tea, I wondered aloud, "Did he _not _see the umbrella?" "I think he was too excited. Speaking of the umbrella, can I borrow it? I'll give it back tomorrow." I handed her the handle. "Take it. See ya later!" I did a two-finger salute, walking away with the rain-drops freezing into snow around me. "Wait, Tara, I wouldn't-" I turned a corner before she could finish.

Humming a tune, I continued walking down the street, when a familiar scent past me. _Oh don't tell me..._ I opened my eyes and was looking at the one, the only..."Kaiba Mansion. Of course..." I tried acting very nonchalant and walking by, which didn't do anything. "Hey, Tara!" I stopped, a 'busted' look on my face. I spun around, smiling at the little Kaiba. "Hey, Half-Pint. What's up?" "Nothing really. What are you doing here?" "Trying to get back to the Game Shop." "Which is the _other way_." "Dang it! I knew I should of taken that left turn at Albuquerque!" Mokuba laughed, and I did too. "I better high-tail it outta here before your brother sees me." "Too late." I spun around, again, and looked up at the CEO.

"Hello, Sunshine! And how has your day been?" "Are going to keep calling me that?" "Until it actually fits, yes. Yes I am." Kaiba sighed, and I tried very hard not to say the things I really wanted to say. But Mokuba was right there so... "I'm guessing you didn't come here purposely." "What gave it away?" "The fact that you've tried to-" I put my hand over his mouth, tilting my head back towards Mokuba. "I know very well what I tried to do. It was sarcasm, Seto Kaiba, sarcasm." He pulled my hand down, muttering, "I know."

Mokuba tilted his head. "Why can't you two get along?" "Because he's a-" I paused, trying to find a _better _word to describe Kaiba. "-jerk." "And she's not worth my time." "What did you just say?!" "You. Are. Not. Worth. My. Time." He stressed each word, and I growled. "Mokuba, cover your ears." And while I would normally go into detail, I won't this time. Let's just say Kaiba and I called each other some very...rude...names. "Ah hope Ah see ya in Hell." I said, turning around and walking away. "Later, Half-pint." "Bye..."

**...**

The next morning, I was waiting at the door while Yugi was getting dressed. I was in a simple, black, sleeveless dress with a hot pink belt, black boots with hot pink straps and a short sleeved jacket that only went down to, about, the middle of my back. I overhead Yugi telling Yami he was meeting Tea later, and Yami replied, "A date! Finally! Go, Aibou!" Yugi said, "But it's not going to be me."

**"Man, this is so cute! Wait...why wasn't I mentioned? Oh, right...Yami already knows I'm tagging along."**

Yugi walked out in his usual all-black, bondage look. I quickly glanced over him. "Hmm..." I ruffled his hair a bit, but other than that left him alone. "What the-?" "Just trust me, Yug. I know what I'm doing." "Okay..." I flicked him on the nose gently. "Ow!" He rubbed his nose. "What was that for?" "For being so shy. Seriously, Gwen Stacy has more confidence than you. Now let's try this again. 'Just trust me, Yug. I know what I'm doing'." He sighed and fixed his hair. "I think it's fine." "Yay!" I squeaked, pulling Yugi into a hug. "Step One, complete!"

Téa was waiting at the station when I ran up to her. "Hey, Ta!" "Hey, Tara. Where's Yugi?" I glanced over my shoulder, noticing that Yugi wasn't behind me. "Oh...I think I lost him a few blocks back. Whoops." Tea laughed lightly, and I heard footsteps behind me, then, "This is where you take over." Yami sputtered a bit, exclaiming, "This isn't a duel!" then rather sheepishly said hi to Téa and I.

**...**

Yami was sitting with his chin in his hand, staring out the window, while Téa wondered what to say. Finally, I sighed and suggested, "We should go to the Egypt exhibit at the museum." I pulled the brochure of the exhibit out of Tea's purse, pointing out that one of the carvings had the Millennium Symbol, but Yami looked doubtful. "What do you remember?" Tea asked, and he said, "I know I'm from ancient Egypt and that I now lived inside the Puzzle, but that's all I know." "Well let's see," I started. "Luna knows that she's from Ancient Egypt, lives in the Necklace and is, or rather was, an Egyptian Princess. I have a sneaking suspicion that she's somehow related to you, but I don't know how." Yami sighed, looking back out the window. _This isn't going well..._

_Yugi wanted you to help Yami, not to make him feel even worse! _

_Well then, what do you think we should do?_

_Let him have a good time! And you know, a few jokes never hurt anyone._

_Yep, you're definitely 11052 Kurt._

_Haha. C'mon, Tara! Where's the girl I fell for?_

_I think I'm the one who fell for you._

_Whatever! I still liked you! Now get up and do what you do best!_

_Beat the crap outta things?_

_No, silly, have fun!_

_I really wouldn't call that what _I _do best. Maybe what _you_ do best, but..._

_Stop being that way and go have fun!_

I sighed. "Okay, let's go!"

First was checking out some CDs at a music store. I searched through the CDs until I found the one I was looking for. I dragged Yami over and handed him a set of headphones, before placing the disk into the CD player and pressing play.

_"Yo Ho! Turn the wheel of the ship all the way to starboard!_  
_Yo Ho! I'm feeling wonderful! Full speed ahead, go!_  
_Yo Ho! Turn the wheel of the ship all the way to port! _  
_Yo Ho! We're going left and right in this wonderful life._  
_When the sun sets, we will have a bon voyage banquet._  
_Let's not feel lonely. As long as we're alive, we'll meet again somewhere._  
_Break through the head wind, we can finally begin our journey. _  
_If you're a man, you have to be strong even if your tears run dry. _  
_Oh friends! Oh friends! With the hope that one day _  
_we will be able to reaffirm our inseverable bond with a smile, _  
_now let's release the lights of our resonating souls!_  
_Yo Ho! Clear your own path with your unwavering willpower! _  
_Yo Ho! Wager everything you have!_  
_Flying towards an expanding ocean, _  
_although we're quite small, our dreams are ridiculously big! _  
_Oh friends! Oh friends! With the hope that one day _  
_we will be able to reaffirm our inseverable bond with a smile, _  
_now let's seize that map of our future as it starts sparkling."_

Yami took off the headphones, gave me a small smile, and walked out. _Okay...new plan._

Next was trying to feed some pigeons. Poor Yami was a bit freaked when they landed all over him. Tea and I laughed, while Yami shooed the pigeons off. I sighed. _Plan C..._Was to check out a movie. Still Yami was uninterested. Until we found a gaming store advertising Duel Monsters cards. Yami picked up a couple of cards, including the trap card Lightforce Sword, which made him happy. Then we went to the game arcade.

We saw a guy called Johnny Steps playing a dance game. After winning another round, Johnny asked me if I was feeling lucky. "We should just ignore him." But I was all fired up! Tossing my jacket at Yami, I jumped up onto the platform. "Lady picks the song." I smirked, looking over the list. I knew most of the songs, but most of them I didn't dance to. Finally, I found one that I not only knew really well, but had danced to many times. We traded a few insults, then the dance battle began!

_"We always dreamed about this better life, this better life_  
_We always felt it coming all along, yeah, all along_  
_We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_  
_Now let's go walking hand in hand_

_Come on baby we can hit the lights_  
_Make the wrongs turn right_  
_We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_  
_With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_  
_And it feels like we could do this all night_  
_We could do this all night_  
_Yeah, everything is alright_

_We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_  
_It feels like..._  
_We could do this all night_

_(we could do this all night)_

_Our winter melts under the summer skies, the summer skies_  
_The seasons change, our hearts will stay the same, yeah, stay the same_  
_We got that burning feeling, start a fire, start a fire_  
_Giving a shout, let's make it hot_

_Come on baby we can hit the lights_  
_Make the wrongs turn right_  
_We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_  
_With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_  
_And it feels like we could do this all night_  
_We could do this all night_  
_Yeah, everything is alright_

_We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_  
_It feels like...we could do this all night_

_Feels like..._  
_We could do this all night_  
_All night, all night, all night, all night_

_Come on baby we can hit the lights_  
_Make the wrongs turn right_  
_We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_  
_With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_  
_And it feels like..._

_We could do this all night_  
_We could do this all night_  
_We could do this all night_  
_We could do this all night_  
_Yeah, everything is alright"_

I was dancing up a storm, and Johnny started to get worried, so he tried to trip me, then gave me the elbow, but I recovered,

_"We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_  
_It feels like..._  
_We could do this all night"_

and I still managed to win, after Johnny got so freaked he fell down. Both Yami and Tea were impressed! I stepped down proudly, grabbing my jacket from Yami. "Thanks for holdin' that, sugah." Tea pulled me into a big hug. "I am _so _envious right now! You danced like a pro!" "No I didn't. And even if I did, I'm sure you could dance even better than me." "Maybe...how did you do that?" "Do what?" "You didn't miss a step, even when Johnny tried to trip you!" "I fell into the music. Didn't even notice anything else. Johnny tried to trip me?" "And hit you!" I turned around, but Mr. Steps wasn't there. "Well while we're here..." I grabbed Tea's arm and pulled her to a different game. A singing game. "Y-you want me to sing?!" "Yep. C'mon, it'll be fun!" I selected a song and handed Tea a mic. "If you're so worried than be back-up." "O-okay..."

_(Tara)_

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

_What's wrong with me?_

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

_I'm going crazy now_

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

_No more gas in the rig_

_(Can't even get it started)_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_(Can't even speak about it)_

_Out my life, out my head_

_(Don't wanna think about it)_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_(Uh-huh)_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_(Uh-huh)_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_(Uh-huh)_

_It's too close for comfort (It's too close for comfort)_

_(Tara, Tea)_

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_(Tara)_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_(It's like they talkin' to me)_

_Disconnecting all the calls_

_(Your phone don't even ring)_

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this shit out_

_It's too close for comfort, oh._

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_(Uh-huh)_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_(Uh-huh)_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_(Uh-huh)_

_I feel like a monster (I feel like a monster)_

_(Tara, Tea)_

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)_

_Ain't gonna play nice (oh)_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice (think twice)_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise (be wise)_

_(Tara)_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like (what you like)_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain_

_But I'm struggling_

_If you can't go, go, go_

_I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh_

_(Tara, Tea)_

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice (better think twice)_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)_

_(Tara)_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

Tea and I ended the song back to back in cute poses. We hadn't noticed at the time, but most of the Arcade had been watching. Tea blushed, practically running off the stage. I did a little bow before following her.

**...**

Later, Téa, Yami and I stood on the pier, looking out over the ocean at sunset. I was still pretty excited about my victory. "Maybe that will shut Johnny up for a while." "You were great." "Thanks, Yami."

Just then, Johnny Steps showed up demanding a rematch, claiming that his leg cramped up. "Oh, buzz off." I said, shooing him away with my hand, but then Yami stepped in and accepted Johnny's challenge—but playing Duel Monsters instead. If Yami won, Johnny would promise never to bother me again, but if Johnny won, I would have to go out with him. "Ugh, as if! That, like, will never happen!" I got strange looks from everyone and sighed. "Great, now I'm totally, like, talking like Kitty!"

_I don't talk like that!_

_Wrong Kitty!_

We headed off to Kaiba Land and got a dueling arena. Yami and Johnny blustered at each other a bit before beginning the duel. Johnny played Sonic Maid in attack and Yami responded with Celtic Guardian, destroying Sonic Maid. Johnny said Yami just got lucky, then played Water Omotics in attack mode. Water Omotics' attack was 1400, equal to Celtic Guardian's. Yami was surprised that Johnny's monsters didn't seem to have anything in common. "You can't win by throwing out random monsters!" "Maybe I have a plan too good for your puny brain to comprehend!" Yami drew and ended his turn without playing a card. Johnny then played Spirit of the Harp in defense, and the magic card Chorus of Sanctuary, which raised Spirit of the Harp's defense to 2500 points.

Yami played Curse of Dragon and destroyed Water Omotics, which was still in attack mode, and Johnny lost another 600 life points. Johnny was upset that he forgot to put Water Omotics in defense. Next Johnny played Witch of the Black Forest in defense, then used Polymerization to fuse the Witch with Lady of Faith to create the Musician King, with an attack of 1750. Musician King destroyed Yami's Celtic Guardian, hitting Yami for 350 life points. Then he played a magic/trap card face down.

Yami attacked Musician King with Curse of Dragon, but Johnny had a trap waiting—he played Metalmorph and transformed Musician King into Heavy Metal King, with an attack of 2050, and Curse of Dragon was destroyed. Yami played Giant Soldier of Stone in defense. The Heavy Metal King's attack was increased again by Metalmorph. It destroyed the Giant Soldier of Stone. Téa and I were worried—it looked like Yami was in trouble!

Johnny called Yami a loser, and told him to give up. Yami, of course, didn't. He summoned the Dark Magician and attacked Heavy Metal King. Johnny laughed—he thought Metalmorph raised the Heavy Metal King's attack over the Dark Magician's. But his monster was destroyed! "How can this be!" I facepalmed, muttering, "Baka." Yami explained—"Metalmorph only raises the equipped monster's attack while the monster is attacking. Since it was Dark Magician that was attacking, Heavy Metal King didn't receive the power bonus."

Johnny was upset. He thought Yami cheated, and asked his name.

**"Why does everyone assume Yugi or Yami cheated?!"**

"My name is Yugi." Yami answered simply.

**"Of course, nobody ever really noticed the obvious differences between the two, and most people don't believe in magic, so saying he's Yugi would be the most reasonably response."**

"Uh oh! Is this the same Yugi who beat Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom?" Johnny promptly surrendered, not wanting to go up against the King of Games. "I'm a dancer, not a duelist," Johnny said, leaving his dueling station, where he came face to face with and angry Téa, who read him out for giving up or trying to cheat when things got tough. "Forfeiting is better than losing," Johnny said. "Nobody likes a loser." Téa asked him how many friends he had. He claimed he had one, but neither Tea or I believed it. "Really? Cause that's one more that Ah thought ya had!" "Everybody loses sometime," she said. "The important thing is to look trouble in the eye and never give up!"

Johnny thanked Tea and left. "Maybe now he'll face his problems, instead of running away." "That's exactly what I have to do." We went to the museum, where Yami and I hoped to find clues about his and Luna's past. He thanked us for helping him, and we replied, in unison, with, "That's what friends are for!"

Yami started up the steps, ready to face his future, or rather, his past.

* * *

**I'm not gonna do a giant author's note. Next time you guys find out more about Luna's **_**correct **_**past. I will be honest, I wanted to confuse ya'll a bit. Anywho, please review and we'll see ya next time!**


	4. This Means War

**This one is very short, mainly a filler. I'll leave you to read.**

* * *

We were in the museum, looking at the Egypt exhibit. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tea asked, and Yami said he had to. We stopped at a door leading downstairs, sensing something as the Millennium Symbol on his forehead went down to the basement, where we saw stone carvings. Téa was astonished to see that the carving on the stone looked like Yami! "It appears to be me playing an ancient form of Duel Monsters, along with...Luna?" Sure enough, behind the carving that looked like Yami was one that kinda looked like Luna. It was a carving, so we weren't sure, but if you looked at it a certain way...

Just then, someone entered, saying, "My Pharaoh, I've been expecting you." "Who are you?" I asked, a hand on my dagger. "I am Ishizu Ishtar. I've uncovered many mysteries about you and the carvings using the magic of my Millennium Necklace." She used the power of her Millennium Item to look five thousand years into the past, she said, and saw a time when evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the world. "But one king had the power to stop them! Now the time has come for him to save the world again." I watched the 'flash backs' carefully, taking in every little detail. One caught my eye.

It was two kids, a brother and a sister no doubt. They were running through the halls of what seemed to be a palace. Eventually, the sister caught the brother. "I got you!" She exclaimed while he tried to get out of her grip. "Let go of me, sister!" "Not until you calm down." "I am the prince and I order you to let go of me!" She tapped his nose. "I don't care who you are, I am your older sister and I am going to take care of you. Besides, I am the princess so you really do not have authority over me." The boy huffed and stopped squirming. His sister let him go, smiling when he ran off again. "Catch me if you can, Luna!" She shook her head and ran after the young boy.

The flashbacks ended, and when I regained my senses I heard Tea saying about how cute the siblings were. "Playing together like that, absolutely adorable!" The boy's voice replayed in my mind. _Catch me if you can, Luna! _"Luna...oh mah God..." I said softly, getting looks from the others. "Is something wrong, Tara?" "No just...Ah got it all wrong. When Ah first found _mah _Millennium Necklace, cause apparently there's two of 'em, Ah thought Luna was the daughter of that time's current pharaoh, but Ah was wrong! She was the previous pharaoh's daughter! Ah thought that she had some relation to you, and that flashback confirmed it! Yami, Luna's your big sis!" "She is?"

_I am?_

"It all makes sense now!" I jumped up and down happily, while Yami just gave me a strange look. "T-that would explain the similarities you were talking about..." "Mmhmm!" He took a deep breath, taking all the info in. Yami then turned to Ishizu. "How will I recognize the threat?" "You must win the upcoming Duel Monsters tournament to find the answers."

As Ishizu was about to leave, I ran up to her. "Wait!" She turned around and I dug into my pocket, pulling out a card. "I found this in the Sanctum Sanctorum a while ago. Know what it is?" Ishizu grabbed the card, her eyes widening. "The Winged Dragon of Ra..." She breathed. "I thought it was stolen..." "Well if it was, the thieves somehow hid it in the Sorcerer Surpreme's house, so I don't think it was stolen." She looked up at me, and a few moments of awkward silence past. She blinked a few times and handed the card back to me. "Keep it safe." "Oookay."

**...**

We were walking past Domino Station. "The invitation said that the tournament would be announced tonight, so Ishizu was right." Tea said, looking at the invitation. "I don't know if everything Ishizu said is true, but I know I must enter and win this tournament in order to fulfill my destiny." "Promise to be careful?" Yami agreed. "Whoever's after the Millennium Puzzle is still out there." I smiled at the two before looking around. "I'm picking up a strange aura." "What is it?" Tea asked worriedly. "I-it's nothing."

Just then, Mai Valentine came running up to greet us, grabbing Téa around the neck and telling her she looked snazzy. Mai was there for the tournament, too. We didn't know who was hosting the tournament, but Mai heard that it was someone with a lot of cash and an obnoxious attitude. "I'm guessing Kaiba." She finished, and I started laughing. "Sounds like Sunshine." Mai started laughing too. "'Sunshine'! That's a good one!" "Thank ya."

Big TV screens all over the plaza lit up—it was Kaiba! He greeted and welcomed us to his tournament. "Since you're all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament. You'll all use my new Duel Disks to play, and each duelist will ante up his rarest card before each duel, and the loser must forfeit his card to the loser." Yami was pretty horrified about the possibility of forfeiting his Dark Magician, and Mai whined that a single loss could ruin her deck! "My competition will make Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom look like a joke!"

A sudden wind came up, blowing Tea's and my skirts slightly (Thanks a lot!), and we all turned to see the Kaiba Corp helicopter flying overhead. And there was Kaiba, standing on the landing strut. He, Yami and I stared daggers at each other. "Register and pick up your Duel Disks, because the Battle City tournament begins one week from today!" I growled, muttering, "I don't know what's bigger. His head or his ego." "They are both ridiculously big." Mai commented with a sigh. _Okay, Kaiba, this means war!_


End file.
